yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Thana Mori
'First Name' Thana 'Last Name' Mori 'IMVU Name' DeathInDespair 'Nickname' Kiki Age 17 Gender Female 'Height' 5'4 'Weight' 116 'Blood type' Z 'Behaviour/Personality' Before the whole incident where Thana had been a test subject and when her name was once Asteria, she used to be happy and carefree. She was also very kind and loved to help others in need. In school, Thana was considered booksmart and well adapted to learning new things. She was also known to ramble about specific ideas and thoughts that came to mind....However, the day she had awoken in the science labratory 5 decades later, Thana was much less than what she used to be. It was as if she were an infant again. An infant who needed to be taught about the things of the world a second time. Thana was dull and she didn't talk. In fact, she didn't know how to use words and when she did learn a bit, it was a very rare occasion that she spoke in the first place. And once she was thrown out onto the streets with her memory erased, the girl had become like a feral animal. She had to fight for food and was very aggressive up until the old woman took her in. Now Thana is almost considered a "normal" person when it comes to behavior wise. She was taught how to speak English yet again but was the type to choose to talk rarely, if none at all. She's also one to keep to herself and not comunicate with the outside world as well as the fact that she's shy, yet very curious at the same time. 'Clan & Rank' N/A 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' N/A 'Fighting Style' N/A 'Weapon of Choice' Daggers and two-handed Katanas. Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background' Being one of the most rarest Humans to host the Z bloodtype (the rarest bloodtype in the entire world), an ordinary girl named Asteria was tracked down by police and pried from her biological parents to be shipped away to the main science lab in District 2. The scientists there gave her a full blood transfusion before trapping her into a watery cell where she would slumber for 5 decades. And as time passed, she didn't seem to age at all... Once Asteria had awoken these scientists had decided to test her out. There was a unique ability she had and it was to be able to fuse her blood with another person's DNA. In other words, becoming an exact clone of that same person for about 12 to 16 hours. They tested her out over and over again until the scientists started noticing emotions rising out of Asteria. She then got to the point that all she did was shed tears and had become completely unwilling to their experiments on her. In the end, the scientists didn't see much more life in the girl. They thought she would soon die off and so Asteria had her memory erased completely before she was implanted with a new one. Her new name was Thana Mori and she was thrown out onto the streets where she was taken in by an old woman weeks later. Soon after that old woman passed away, leaving Thana to depend on herself for survival. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 04:06, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Chairwoman Nakayama (talk) 04:09, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:RPC